In Your Arms Within Forever
by mickeykity
Summary: Malfoy owns a violin that takes him & Hermione to the greatest battle of Hogwarts. But after suffering the events of history, can they truly put aside their difference and return home without emotions running high for the each other? Ch 3 UP!
1. A Boring Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its many characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

Hello KB here!

I know that I have like a lot of stories online at the moment but like I said in another story, I'm trying to tie loose end stories and I did on a couple. Some are just planned out already and so I'm going to type them soon! Well here is my newest story from Harry Potter.

(DOT)

Hermione wasn't stupid or dull or even remotely arrogant, but why did she always act like a prissy girl to him. It wasn't that Malfoy wasn't the heir to a large sum of money or that she wanted to be like him (minus the rude, uncaring nature and lack of heartache), she just felt that people just didn't understand him.

It was long pass since the days of the war and she couldn't help but feel nothing in life. It was boring to say the least in her life now that she wasn't being hunted by Muggle-born haters or having to fear her life that Harry would get hurt.

It was just that her life had taken a unpleasant turn when she last saw Lord Vol-de- well she might have had the courage then, but now she just looks away now.

Her hair wasn't as puffy as it had been all those years ago. It now lay in a slightly wavy curled twist just above her waist. Ron often stated her hair was just too long, but then again she needed enough hair to pull it up in a bun (her original dream was to be librarian, that was before she knew she was a witch!)

Hermione eyed the window that lead to a much better way to living. Outside there were children playing in the snow with their cousins, the Potters, and from what she would know about Harry and Ron; they too were outside throwing snow balls at one another.

"Ron, stop that! You hit me in my face!"

"Harry, shut up and throw the bloody snow!"

Hermione laughed at them and their childish ways. Sometimes they even ac ted younger than their children, but Harry and Ron were always the same.

_Never changing in time and space_

_Forgotten rhymes of yesterday_

Hermione turned at the sound. It was her radio playing something odd, but it shouldn't be on to begin with.

She walked closer to the noise and that song played out more.

_Never changing in time and space_

_Forgotten rhymes of yesterday_

_Meeting back in our last place_

_Always dreaming of tomorrow's delay_

_Going on again without fail_

_Letting go until the day can end_

_And wanting to escape this jail_

_Please forgive my ruthless sin_

Why? Where had she heard that before?

Hermione rushed out of the room and asked Ginny where she had placed her books. She pointed at the endless rows of books lining the room. Hermione only laughed when she asked what for.

"Oh I remembered a song I had heard when I was little and I wanted to see if it was the same," she lied.

She rushed to find the book when it dawned on her that she really hadn't heard the song in quite some time. And on that she had only heard once, from someone she hated so much.

(DOT)

The day was endless and trying to pass on his life. It was not a never-ending meeting he had to endure for his stupid company after the fall of the Dark Lord, but it never had its bright moment as was promised.

Draco Malfoy walked the halls of his company and prayed his son wasn't in the study while his wife tried to think of new ways to get them more children. His life hadn't been much better than most since the days of war, but at least he was alive.

Unlike some.

After the death of the Dark Lord, his family name was given some credit (well he and his mother) for helping prevent more deaths. He in exactly two years from the day received his diploma after returning to the newly arranged Hogwarts. Sadly though, he still insisted that he graduate a Slytherin as he had been his whole time there.

McGonagall had placed his diploma in his hand and thanked him for returning to finish school.

He only half-hearted a reply to prove justice in her eyes.

Not long after that, he slowly repaired his broken name and faster than he hoped people began to approach him as a person instead of the cruel boy he had been. It was just time to pass the beer aside and return to an unwelcoming home where he was greeted with dismay and hate by his former peers.

Today like any other day for him; having dinner with his wife and son, have a private meeting with fellow peers and then turn in listening to a melody he had grown attached to. It was a soft, gentle melody that remembered everything it told him. He had only sung it hundreds of time while at Hogwarts, but it was this that calmed him down, he figured.

After all fearing one's own sanity was hard enough on a seventeen year old young man who just wanted his father around to tell him he did already what he wanted.

It was pasted four in the morning when something began to stir in his room that night. It was that melody playing out on the violin next to the door. It was plucking itself. But yet he was certain that not one person was even close to him.

He stood up feeling the warmth to the floor (thank goodness he added carpets to his manor!). Slowly the sound got quiet and when he was right above it had all but stopped. There were finger prints on it from what he could tell, but no one was there he was sure of it. Grabbing his wand he muttered a revealer spell and still nothing. Telling himself that he was imagining that he heard it, he returned to bed when it began again.

Draco wasn't one to stay awake to listen to something, but he listened to the music playing and drifted to sleep with his face facing up to the ceiling. Just before he closed his eyes for good, he could've sworn that a young little girl was looking at him, her face oddly shaped like Granger's.

Passing this aside he left his mind to his dreams and the music ends promptly there.

(DOT)

Bright and early, Hermione and Ron left that morning saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny who only waved back at them. It had been a long time since the four of them had spent some time together. Ron shouted a final goodbye as Hermione turned the corner from their view.

"Hermione?" asked Ron grabbing a hold his daughter's hand better as she was only just a child who would run off like her father at that age.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the past."

Ron stopped in his tracks and eyed his wife closely. Usually when Hermione was thinking she would either snap at him for annoying for but lately she had gotten into a unremitting cycle that was slowly eating her alive. It not the Hermione he had married.

They arrived home and one by one each of the Weasley family members went to bed expect Hermione who took it upon herself to find that song. It was late when his voice came in.

"Hermione, come on, stop looking for some silly song," he said wrapping his strong arms around her neck.

She could feel the tiredness of his strength but what he didn't know, were her tears falling from her cheeks. Ron turned her around and tried to brush them away. All he got was her sadden face that was tears for something.

Something he didn't know about.

Slowly he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her ever so gently on the bed where she fell instantly asleep. It reminded him of his school days when she would fall asleep under a book or two with her mouth almost drooling on the pages. Hermione would always deny the images for his actions with books, but it still amused him at her ways.

Walking to the room to pack her books up, his eyes fell on the one she sat in front of.

It was titled "_Ancient Melodies"_. Under the few pages under her bookmark, it kept mark of a certain song that was never heard. Only after a moment did it dawn on him who it was sung by often.

"Malfoy," he muttered. _She was crying over that git?_

Ron felt a little betrayed but why would she be thinking of that by him? It didn't make since.

Disregarding it, he returned to bed where Hermione was twisting and turning in her sleep. Tucking her into his arms, she still would remain in one place.

"Hermione, come one stay still!" he whispered into her ear hoping she would find to understand.

All that worked was her turning once more and then a very silent, quiet Hermione was there. Occasionally she would mutter a low key word and then nothing. Ron fell into a slumber after an hour of that.

At the strike of dawn, Hermione awoke feeling not well at all. But she still gathered her clothes for the day and left for work.

Today was like any other day. Call the clients for an appointment and be happier than anyone to speak with them. But her mind was elsewhere the entire day. Her boss assigned her to make a special visit to another employee's house to give him his work.

Her boss knew she was a witch but who would this other person be. Obviously, it was another magical person.

"Sir, if I may ask, is he a wizard?"

"Yes, that's why you're going to be taking it to him. It will be less strange for someone unlike you to do instead. And he asked for someone he knew to do it."

Hermione turned and left reading the words very clear. It read a name she would hope to never visit again.

It read Malfoy Manor.

(DOT)

OMG! This is one of the longest chapters I have written. I got to 1750!!! I'm proud, normally I stay around 3 pages which equals around 900-1000 words per chapter!


	2. The Malfoy Violin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

"MY HUSBAND DOESN'T WANT YOUR HELP! GIMME THEM!"

Hermione kept a firm hand on the packet as Mrs. Malfoy tried to rip it from her. Finally the woman gave up and demanded that she wait in the drawing room for Draco.

Sitting gracefully in the seat, she waited patiently for the appearance of him. There was a soft sound that was coming from the hall and before long Malfoy appeared in a white shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms that were dark blue.

"Granger?"

"Here our boss wanted for you to have these," she said standing and handing him the packet that was slightly bent now. "I'm sorry if some of the papers are bent but your wife was determined to kick me out when the boss wanted me to give this to your personally."

As she turned to leave she heard him begin to speak but it was a sharp softness that she didn't expect.

"I said . . . (cough, cough) . . . that I wanted someone who I knew and liked!"

"He told me that since we went to the same school that it would be what you meant. Besides, why aren't you at work?"

Malfoy sharply turned at her and his trademark smirk came.

"Why would I tell you?! Like you give a damn about me or my work!"

Hermione apologized for her rudeness and merrily said, "I'm sorry to hear that but I have somewhere to be."

She nodded to him as a servant would and left closing the door softly. What he didn't think was that he should have thanked her for bringing it to him, but just as he caught up with her, she disappeared through the door.

_I worry about her sometimes,_ he thought wondering why his boss didn't hire other witches and wizards.

He opened the packet and read the note that labeled everything. Every now and then, there would be something for him to sign and finally there was a single last piece of paper, he was rumored to be investigating on his own. Under that was a notice that something he hadn't wanted to see.

_Mr. D. Malfoy_

_Under the laws of witchcraft and wizardry, it has come to the notice of the Ministry of Magic that you are the sole owner of the object entitled "Darkness Time Violin". We have received notice that the object was used in the last week and we have sent out respective regards on the matter before by owl. We feel that you are ignoring the signs that could send you somewhere else. _

_We wish for you to place a charm or spell on the object in question to remain under legal ownership. If you fail to do so or are unable to, you will be contacted again by members of the Ministry to attain it. This is for the safety of the wizarding community. _

_With regards_

_Ministry of Magic (MOM)_

Draco rose from his chair and eyed the violin and saw no sign of someone touching it. The last time he heard, it was last week yes, but he saw fingerprints for sure when he went to see it when it began to play that time. But he had cleaned it, not played it.

It was odd that the thing would have a magical meaning, but then his father did pass strange things to him.

Returning to his study, he found the annoying sense that Granger was watching him again. Looking to the mirror, there was her face when he eyed the area not through the mirror the image wasn't there.

"Damn it, go away then!"

A knock came and again he shouted at it. Things began to happen quickly before he knew. Books were flying at him, papers were scattering themselves on the floor, everything was being turned up side and before he managed to save his violin a sharp voice screamed at the top of its lungs.

(DOT)

"Ron will you get that!" called Hermione from the kitchen.

Ron went to get it and slammed the door once opening it. Hermione came from around the table where she saw a very angered face of Ron Weasley.

"Who was it?" she asked innocently.

When he didn't answer, she went to open the door to see him.

"Malfoy," she stated dully taking in his appearance. His normal prefect hair was very untidy and his eyes were blood-shot. But the appearance of his clothes was the same as they were early when she delivered the packet.

"What do you want?"

"Please help me!" he came out and said quickly grabbing her hand. "Get rid of this damn thing!"

Hermione looked around him and only saw four things.

One, his bag filled to where the zippers were stuffed.

Two, his backpack also filled with various things.

Third, his personal objects in another bag

And fourth, a mahogany colored violin case that was glowing.

While the stuff scattered around her porch did bother her a bit, the image of the violin worried her most.

"Malfoy, what happened to it? Did you curse it?"

"Why would I curse something that I own?!"

"I don't know, maybe you would because you're evil!"

Malfoy wanted to retort something but just could not. It was obvious that she had a point but he was not the actual person to curse the thing.

"One of my ancestors made it and had it charmed to only work when played when a song was sung with it. The song I've known forever but it's not like I would want to have the power this has."

Hermione listened and the more she did, she felt like laughing at him. It sounded so childish to bear but the thought of the song coming to mind was not one she wanted to hear again.

Suddenly a soft voice began to sing around them and though neither wanted to accept that it was involving them, they listened. The soft sound of the violin being plucked was the only thing that both could hear after that noise became deafening.

"Malfoy!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I mean stop that violin! It's—"

But Malfoy never heard the end of her sentence. Even he didn't hear his own voice, but as sudden as the noise had come, it stopped and Malfoy only felt his head slam against the cement of a floor and Hermione's arm wrapped under his. She moaned beside him and rolled over from him as a short pudgy man came waddling their way,

"MY LORD! MISTRESS!" came the loud voice almost hurried in his steps. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP OUR LORD AND MISTRESS!"

Malfoy raised his body feeling every ache and pain in his head and back that he thought it away but it didn't go. The man was standing beside him but it was just too much to want the man that looked like Potter. Even the untidy hair was evident.

"GRANGER! Get up!"

Hermione stirred and shot up, then screamed out of pain.

"Shut up!" he demanded at her, she hurting his ears.

"Malfoy, what in the hell did you do? Where are we?"

Malfoy looked around and saw it was Hogwarts. But this Hogwarts didn't look like the one he was familiar with. It had bright looking walls instead of the dull gray ones in the time he was from.

"_The time I'm from?"_ thought both.

"Granger, for the time, why don't we assume different names? Excuse me but what happened here?"

The man turned smiling and bowed to them as they stood up, bracing on each other for strength. Hermione wanted to fall rather than be in Malfoy's arms, but the man that was facing him was so determined that he was just bowing at them.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Lord, please accept my apology, but who is this new mistress?"

"That's more like—mistress? She's not my — (Hermione jabbed him in the side) — I mean of course, she's my mistress!"

Hermione smiled at the man, but kept a hand on Malfoy's side in case he said anything else out of place.

"Well then you must, come back to your rightful throne in the hall."

The man grabbed for them and hurried them into a long hall that was covered with gold banners on the walls. To Malfoy and Hermione, it was the Great Hall that they had ate in every day, but here there were couches everywhere and four people standing up where the teachers would eat.

The people, Hermione recognized as Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. The last person was sitting in a cozy armchair reading a book, glaring at Gryffindor, was Salazar Slytherin. From what Malfoy could tell, it was obvious someone had something he wanted.

"Ah, Lord Potter's apprentice and his mistress, well this is certainly a surprise," called Gryffindor waving at them.

"Oh my, they're hurt," said Hufflepuff running to them whipping her wand out and fixing their pains away.

"Thank you very much ma'am!" said both Malfoy and Hermione. They walked the remainder of the way and somehow felt like this was a dream.

All four stared at them but it was when Hermione rose her hand did Gryffindor laugh.

"Are you a pure-blood?" asked Slytherin who had gotten up and stood with the others.

"I guess that matters a lot here then! I'm not but I'm a very smart witch! And if I'm not mistaken this is around –"

But Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her back to her seat. Even he knew what would happen if she revealed something that may not have happened yet. He tried to put her in control of herself but the clear slap to his face was obvious they weren't from now.

"Are you two from another time?" asked Ravenclaw, her hands on her hips as she stood tall next to Gryffindor. "You two aren't dressed as we. What time are you from?"

"We are from a time where Potter destroys the Dark Lord, if that's what you mean!" shrieked Malfoy waving his arms in anger. "Why are we here!!! I want to go home!"

"Your master must have been an evil person like someone I know," stated Gryffindor eyeing Slytherin from afar. "But let's forget that, how did you get here? We have many protective borders here at Hogwarts. There would have been no way for you to just walk here."

"Godric, that thing in his hand! It's that! The one that Malfoy made up north!" called Ravenclaw actually looking at the stuff that the two were holding. There was still Malfoy's clothes and what nots, but he had a firm hand on his violin's case.

"What about it? My ancestor made it and it's mine now!"

"That means you're a Malfoy from the future?" asked Slytherin hoping it was a yes. And it was.

"My father is named Lucius and my mother's is Narcissia. I am an only child and I want to go home!" roared Malfoy again.

"Well in order to do that, we have to make a potion to do that. As you can see you've gone probably far from where you came from."

Hufflepuff nodded in agreement. "But you mustn't worry we will return you!"

(DOT)

Author Notes: This was written while I listened to the first book audio book. I got to around ch 3 in the audio thing before I was interrupted by my uncle to tell me he got his house!!!!! YEAH!! I'm MOVING AGAIN!


	3. Finding A Heart's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its many characters. This is fan made!

(DOT)

Dressing the part was no problem for Hermione who had must experience with Ginny's frequent late night job of hers, but she didn't think that Harry knew about the other clothes. Whether, she liked or not, it was becoming a depressing moment to bear with Malfoy in swing of his fresh new demands to the people that had created _their_ world.

Their world? She wondered if it had changed or if anyone would notice their disappearance.

Hermione eyed the surrounding people and thought briefly about what to say about them. One was an elderly woman with what looked like a raccoon around her neck, but then again. . .

Next to her was another woman who was dressed in a rich purple robe that had gold trimming around the edges. While the two talking about some current thing, Hermione sought out the aid of Ravenclaw, who had called upon her.

"How is it you say your name?"

"Her-mon-e," she pronounced.

"Well then Hermione, we need to search for the right potion to send you back to. But the problem, I afraid we don't have anything to match any books or potions we have now. Is there anything that you might remind yourself about it . . ."

Hermione thought. There was two spells she knew about, but was afraid to try them as the spell also stated clearly, that it was unsure of where it would send you. She glanced over by where Malfoy was proclaiming something, and managed to suppress a laugh as he fell off the table looking like quite the fool.

This was not the time to be laughing at trivial matter but to get her home. And maybe Malfoy too.

"You seem rather interested in that boy there. Is he your master?"

Hermione turned to the woman who had spoken and frowned. Ravenclaw's expression changed quickly and she apologized for her question. She there stood quickly and went to Gryffindor's side in conversation. Malfoy had recovered from his fall and was walking toward her. While she felt inclined to hit him for making himself a fool, she remembered she was not his mother, and that he knew how to act.

"GRANGER! I WANT—"

"I know what you want, and no I don't know. If I did I would send me back first!" she replied to his unpleasant tone of voice. He scoffed at her and folded him arms in a master-to-disobeying-servant way.

"Granger, might I remind you that I am the pureblood here and you are just merely scum to everyone but yourself. Now since I am, you will obey me."

Hermione felt it coming, she knew his insults had been in Hogwarts but couldn't he see he was hurting those he wanted help from. She walked around him and disappeared out to the forest where she knew it well thanks to Harry. Her tears wouldn't be seen by him . . . not him of all people . . . no one would see her cry as she did nearly everyone night her first few years meet him in her dormitory wishing he would someday be friendly, and she knew it might never be.

Wandering to the Herbology section, she found a group of small plants that needed some watering. A few were dying from she could remember from school, but as she gathered supplies to tend to them; she felt someone watching her. It might be him, but she didn't turn to look. Her attention was solely to these plants.

Finally after they hummed in happiness to some treatment, she got up and admired the Hogwarts that would become her home in time to come. Her eyes located where Gryffindor tower would be and found it not there in its place.

"So it really is that far back in time. Hogwarts isn't even Hogwarts yet," she muttered under her breath.

_It's been over thousand years since Hogwarts was founded by the greatest witches and wizards of the time. _ It was truly a happy sight to be next to the founders of her school, but she yearned for her Ron and how much he must be missing her. It dawned on her of late, while she really didn't want to be in his arms, but she just missed him a lot.

Malfoy was certainly having a "fun" time if one would take a moment to actually hear what he was spouting this time.

Malfoy.

The name brought back so many memories of him. Rude memories of what he said about her life, or her maybe her choice of people was.

And about her bloodline which didn't need to repeat. She whipped her face from tears and tried to make her way back to the castle where she would eat a meal and retire to bed afterward as she had for the week she had been here. But yet her legs wouldn't move. Her mind told her to just never return, where people would be look down upon for being a muggle-born.

Hermione sat on the ground and just cried. It was needed and she knew it. She was trying to keep herself in check, but it was overrated to being careful where no one cared.

"I . . . hate . . . him! I hate . . . Malfoy."

(DOT)

Her cries made him feel like a horrible person. He had never made a girl cry on his records but then again, he never paid much attention to anyone or their feelings about him. He was always told to listen to pureblood feelings but did she really mean her statement or were her fake? He didn't think it so.

Draco had followed her out to the Herbology section where he watched her be ever tender to the plants and saw small tears being formed. It saddens him, but he thought that he was the last thought on her mind. As he observed her finish her task she stopped to look at the castle. He did too but he knew she was looking for her house tower. It wasn't there yet.

He looked back at her and saw she was crying on the ground and muttering something. But as he got a little closer, he wished he hadn't heard her.

"I . . . hate . . . him! I hate . . . Malfoy."

He lowered his head and knew why. It was the way he was acting toward her when it wasn't her fault as it wasn't his. He blamed her for being here and taunted her for her blood, but he never noticed he might be hurting her.

Draco turned from her and left to the castle where Hermione continued to say she hated him. Her words were painful to him, but they were well caused. All he had ever done was hurt her. Returning to the castle main hall, he went to his room and sat there praying that she would forgive him instantly.

The door to his room opened and there stood Slytherin. His eyes were small with hate (not toward him), but they showed him exactly he grew up knowing.

"Malfoy, correct?"

Draco nodded.

"I have found a way to send you closer to your time but it will require the instrument that you possess. That violin has been created elsewhere and the owner stated to me that it went missing. He names it the Malfoy heirloom Darkness Time Violin. He said that only a true Malfoy would possess it but that he never imagined it would disappear."

Draco stood up and grabbed the violin and demanded to see this other Malfoy.

"Calm yourself, young Malfoy. You really haven't seen yourself lately have you? Your appearance is that of a sick fellow who demands power but never gets it. Now young Malfoy if you want to return to your time, you must seek out this person and see to it that he returns you."

"What happens to Granger if I do?" he asked wondering if any harm would see to her.

"Her affairs are to find a way herself. She needs to realize that you two are not equal which I understand it as that. Her blood is not pure as yours, so she must search on her own. Now rest for the evening and I will gather everything for your journey tomorrow."

He left Draco to his bed and he was amazed at the man's knowledge.

Draco fell onto his bed and wanted to feel his mother's touch as he fell asleep. When he awoke sometime later, he fell strangely warm. Feeling around there was a thin blanket on him. In his hand was a piece of parchment. He sat up to look around.

On the table next to his bed was a plate of food. There were some bread and cheese; a goblet of water that was somewhat warm; and lastly a neat written note.

_Malfoy, I asked the House elves to prepare you some food since you went to bed earlier. Here is some stuff for you and I hope you're not mad that I put the blanket on you. I sorry but it was only one that looked good enough for your taste._

_With regards ~ Hermione _

He eyed the blanket and saw it was rather pretty. It was a rich purple under the candlelight. He stood up and reached for the cheese when a sharp scream came. Rushing out of his room, he saw Hermione and a man in the far distant hall. Running to them, the man waved his wand at him and it sent him flying back.

"Aren't you persistent? Certainly you are a pretty sight to men like me. Now I'll be your master instead of that brat of so-called Malfoy. Now give me that kiss, I want!"

Draco got up and shot _stupefy_ at him where it sent the other in a frozen state. Hermione looked at him and ran to him when the object she was carrying fell from her arms.

It was his violin but it was not glowing. Feeling angered by the act, Draco grabbed the object from her arms and turned to the man.

"Leave her alone! She never did anything to you!"

Hermione stayed next to Draco's side until he arrived back at his room. He heard a quick sorry from her and let it slide as the bitter image of her crying earlier came.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. He had grabbed it from your room earlier and I went to get it back, but he —"

"It's fine. I figured you wouldn't steal from me but still be careful since we are use to things done our way in our time. Granger, where do you sleep in this place?"

Hermione eyed him curiously but sat down in an armchair. "I sleep in the closet down the hall. I did a few arrangements to fit my tastes, but I did since I found nowhere else. But I'll be going you must be tired."

She got up and left leaving him curious on why she would talk to him even after earlier.

Hermione Granger had always been an odd one to figure out, but did he never think she would be the same girl he went to school with. Her expression of a sadness but that was because she was caught with his violin, but she was protecting it, so why did he not feel hate toward her for even touching it.

He returned to his back on the bed and began to cry for the first time in a long time.

Since when he was fifteen to be exact.

(DOT)

Author Notes: I wanted to show that Draco had some feeling and that he was actually sorry for something! I know it's a little sappy, but they have been there over a week now (I would slowly lose it too!)


End file.
